ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Nash
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Awards, 2 wins, 4 nominations | Roles = Motion Control Specialist | image2 = Oberth class studdio model USS Yosemite examined by production staffers.jpg | imagecap2 = Nash (2nd from right) examining the ''Obert''-class studio model }} Erik Nash is a motion picture visual effects artist who has worked on two and episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Both the starship and the Starfleet officer Erik Nash were likely named for him. Nash first contributed to the Trek franchise as a visual effects camera assistant, while in the employ of Apogee, Inc., on , which also happened to be the start of his professional Hollywood career. http://area.autodesk.com/blogs/artofvfx/real_steel_erik_nash_vfx_supervisor_digital_domain During the 1980s, he worked as an assistant editor on a number of short films directed by special effects artist Douglas Trumbull, who also worked on Star Trek: The Motion Picture. In the early 1990s, he became a motion control technician at the special effects company Image G, during which time he worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Having spent a total of eight seasons on both shows, his work on these shows, has earned him four Emmy Award nominations and two wins for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects. In 1995, Nash joined Digital Domain as a visual effects director of photography and seemingly left the Star Trek franchise behind – until , when Digital Domain was contracted to produce the visual effects for . As such, Nash oversaw the photography of that film's visual effects. Nash's other Digital Domain visual effects photography credits include Apollo 13, Titanic, and xXx. He also worked as Digital Domain's visual effects supervisor on films such as Armageddon, I, Robot, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, and Real Steel (2011). His work on I, Robot helped earn Digital Domain its fifth Academy Award nomination in the Best Visual Effects category, shared with Joe Letteri and also earned the company another Saturn Award nomination for Best Special Effects. For his work on Real Steel, Nash was nominated in 2012 for an Academy Award in the category "Best Visual Effects". Star Trek credits * ** - Special Visual Consultant: Apogee, Inc. ** - Visual Effects Director of Photography * ** - Motion Control Supervisor (uncredited, Season 3) ** - Motion Control Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Motion Control Camera Operator (uncredited, Season 4) ** - Motion Control Camera Operator (uncredited, Season 5) ** - Motion Control Photographer (uncredited) ** - Motion Control Photographer (Season 7) * ** - Motion Control Programmer (uncredited, Season 3) Emmy Awards Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, Steve Price, Don Greenberg, Don Lee, and Michael Okuda * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gary Hutzel, Robert Legato, David Takemura, Michael Okuda, Don Greenberg, Steve Price, Syd Dutton, Robert Stromberg, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * 1991 Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, David Takemura, Patrick Clancey, Steve Price, Michael Okuda, Syd Dutton, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, David Takemura, Don Lee, Peter Sternlicht, Adam Howard, Syd Dutton, and Robert Stromberg * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Scott Rader, and Adam Howard * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Glenn Neufeld, David Takemura, Joshua Cushner, Les Bernstien, Adam Howard, Patrick Clancey, and Don Lee External links * * 2012 interview with Erik Nash at Area.com Nash, Erik Nash, Erik Nash, Erik es:Erik Nash